I Will Sacrifice Myself For You
by SilentSpeaker13
Summary: 2nd installment in the "I Will...For You" series.  Just some angsty puzzleshipping.  Takes place right after the Seal of Orichalcos takes Yuugi.  One-shot. Read, review, enjoy!
1. A Soul Torn to Shreds

**AN: Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh! or its characters, I just borrow them from Takahashi in order to completely warp any original intention he had into the stuff of fandom dreams with lots of man on man action (though to be fair, watching the show in Japanese, yeah...nuff said)**

**2nd installment of what'll be the "I Will...For You" series. Since I was going to post this last night but the internet failed there will prob be more updates today, and I already have several Yu Gi Oh multichaps in the works.**

**This fic, btw, takes place during the whole Doma/Seal of Orichalcos thing (yeah, I've got a little bit of a thing for that Seal), just immediately after Yuugi's soul is taken. **

**So, yup. Read and enjoy, and I do love and appreciate reviews. Speaking of which, I feel slightly guilty singling people out because I want all of you to know that I appreciate your reviews, not just the readers/reviewers that give me a bunch (and I know I have to message a lot of you thanks still!) but I wanted to give a special shout out here to Eevee Tofu, AtemFan18, and princess of Las Noches who went through just about all of my Yu Gi Oh! stories and left a review for each one, which definetely stroked my ego/made me happy and made me feel pretty spoiled for having so many reviews from such generous reviewers. Haha and thank you AtemFan18 for checking out my youtube vid.**

**Anyway, onto the story! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>Where am I?<p>

Why is so dark?

Hello? Mou hitori no boku?

Anybody?

Hello?

Cold. I feel so cold here.

Where is here?

I close my eyes. I think I close my eyes.

Do I even have eyes anymore?

I can't hear my own heartbeat. Am I dead?

Everything is so silent, so still.

What happened mou hitori no boku? Why am I here?

Why does my soul feel ripped apart and frozen?

Ripped. Soul. Seal.

Oh.

The Seal. The Seal of Orichalcos.

You played the card, didn't you mou hitori no boku? Why? Why did you do that?

Why did you send me away?

Why is it so dark?

Why is it so quiet?

Why am I here mou hitori no boku?

Why? Why? Why?

For you. That's why, for you.

I would do it again though...for you...I would do anything for you.

It's so cold here, mou hitori no boku. I would shiver if I could.

I can't think straight. I keep feeling myself slip somewhere else. How much longer can I stay awake? I'm terrified. I'm terrified mou hitori no boku, and you're not here.

Why?

For you. For you. For you. For you.

I have to remember that. I would do anything for you. I would do this all over again, even now.

Shiver. Cold. Dark. Slipping.

I'm slipping.

I'm drowning mou hitori no boku.

Everything feels heavy. I'm fading away...under something...into something...

...So dark...Will I see you again? I hope so...

...Mou hitori no boku...

...Mou hitori no...boku...

...Mou..hitori...

...Mo...

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, onto the next chap!<strong>


	2. A Soul So Hollow

**AN: Once again, I don't own Yu Gi Oh! or its characters, and make no money from these...otherwise I'd be a lot more secure about my future.**

**So if you didn't check last chap, this takes place right after the Seal of Orichalcos takes Yuugi's soul far, far away from his yami.**

**This is the 2nd installment of what will be the "I Will...For You" series. I don't know if they'll all be angsty, but oh angsty puzzleshipping, you are definetely taking over this fic right now.**

**Anywho, read and enjoy and I also love reviews from you wonderful little readers. Enjoy! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>So empty.<p>

Where are you aibou?

My chest is so hollow.

I can't think, I can't feel. All I know is the void where you used to be.

Without you my heart has caved unto itself. How did you hold the heavy burden of my heart all by yourself for so long?

How could I have crushed you with it?

Aibou...aibou...aibou...

I did it for honor...for victory...

Those words have turned to ash in my mouth. The mere thought of them makes my very insides rebel against me...betray me.

...Betray me as I did you.

I'm so sorry aibou.

When I find you I will spend the rest of my days apologizing to you...making it up to you.

And I will not rest until I find you and save you aibou.

Why, aibou, why? Why did you not just let the Seal take me? Why did you not let it just take my demonic, merciless soul away from your pure-hearted one?

Never again aibou, never again will I let you do such a thing for me.

No, never again will I let you do such a thing for anyone at all.

I will sacrifice myself a thousand times in your stead. Anytime you wish to put your life, your soul, your heart, your honor, your pride, on the line I will put down mine instead.

After I find and save you aibou I will lose every duel for the rest of my life if you ask it. Just please, please, do not risk your life for mine again.

Without you aibou...without you the goodness you have tried to instill in me is already fading.

All the morals you have pressed like gifts into my arms are slipping like sand in my fingers.

I do not care how it happens. I will find you aibou and I will save you.

I do not care if others are hurt.

I do not care if others are killed.

Even if they are killed at my hands.

I do not care how heavy my heart weighs on the Millennium Scale.

I do not care if every god of mine curses me to damnation.

I will sacrifice what little good remains in my soul.

I will save you aibou.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I appreciate your reviews!<strong>


End file.
